super_smash_bros_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario (SSBTW)
Wario is a playable veteran of Super Smash Bros. The World and an Antagonist to Mario. Wario is Ranked 12th of the Tier Ranks being the lowest playable character as of right now. Attributies Wario is considered a Power type of the game, he has not alot of good speed or jump power due to his Overweight potintal & muscle body, however Wario can go fast on his Wario Bike when driven, Wario's corkscrew has been lowered down alittle making wario not be able to jump that high Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Left Hook, 6% *Standard Attack 2: Right Hook, 5% *Standard Attack 3: N/A *Side Tilt: Power Punch: Wario swings his arm in 1 angle then punches out to the Opponent, 13% *Side Smash: Shoulder Ram: Wario will ram his Opponents with his Shoulder, 19% *Up Tilt: Raises both hands above his head, 6% *Up Smash: Head Swirl: Head grows as Wario spins, hitting multiple times with the head, 1% per hit *Down Tilt: Ground Stab: Wario points the ground, 8% *Down Smash: Body Cyclone: Wario will spin on the ground, 18% *Dash Attack: Wario rams his head forward saying "Hurry Up!" Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Wonky Spin: Wario will spin horizontally to the ground, 9% *Forward Ariel: Dropkick: Wario kicks both of his feet out,7% *Back Ariel: Backwards Headbutt: Wario will float backwards with his head hitting the Opponent, 10% *Up Ariel: High Clap: Wario will stretch out his arms & Claps, good knockback, 17% *Down Ariel: Body Drill: Wario will drill downwards to the ground, 2% per hit Grabs and Throws *Grab: Wario swipes with one hand *Pummel: Pokes there belly, 1% *Forward Throw: Wario will spin 6 times then throws the opponent, 15% *Backward Throw: Wario throws them back & hits them with his butt, 13% *Up Throw: Wario throws them up & uses both of his fists up on the Opponent, 10% *Down Throw: Wario ground pounds on the opponent, 9% Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Special Move- Chomp Side Special Move- Wario Bike Up Special Move- Corkscrew Down Special Move- Wario Waft Final Smash #1- Wario Man Final Smash #2- TBA Final Smash #3- TBA Misc. *Entrance: Wario comes from his bike & gets out of it *Taunts: **Standard: Wario laughs at the viewer & closes his jaw **Side: Wario does a piece sign on the left & right hand then does his signature W on both hands saying "Wa! Wa! Wa!" **Down: Wario shakes his butt at the Camera while laughing *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Scratches his butt **Idle 2: Picks his nose *Fanfare: WarioWare Inc. Fanfare *Win: Wario drives on his bike in a 360 then stops while plucking his mustache saying "Yes!" *Lose: Wario turns away from the winner In Competitive way Wario was Ranked 9th of the Tier ranks which making him the lowest, however he was dropped to an 12th after 5 New Characters were added thus making wario alittle bit too low Gallery Wario SSBTW Tier.png|Wario's Current Sprite Trivia *Wario is the only character with more than 1 taunt *If Wario tries to do the Wario Bike on Rainbow Dash while she trys to Roundhouse kick, Wario will be knocked off completely by the kick as his bike explodes with wario instantly KO'd *Wario can run fast with the headbutt attack *If Wario try to Wario Waft Baxter while baxter does his Fire Pulse, Wario will be flown up too high with a Star K.O. *Wario Man cannot be hit by any attacks, this means Wario is too OP as Wario Man Category:Characters Category:SSBTW Characters Category:Veteran Characters Category:WarioWare Inc. Universe Category:Starters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World Category:Mario Universe